Inconmensurable
by Nieves JS
Summary: "Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces; pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir como hermanos" —Martin Luther King. La relación entre nosotros es algo que jamás se podrá medir, ni en metros ni en centímetros [Serie de drabbles Takaishida. No tienen relación entre sí ni siguen una línea temporal].
1. Efímero

¡ **Hola** , **hola** , **hola**! Bueno, aquí estoy para comenzar con una nueva aventura (?).

Desde que tengo uso de razón, (o sea, desde que vi Digimon) he amado con mi alma y corazón a los hermanitos Takaishida. Sigo haciéndolo, los quiero más que a cualquier ship (más que el Sorato, que es uno de los que más amo). Así que haré esta serie de drabbles. No son en línea temporal.

 **Digimon no me pertenece** , si así fuera, hubiera puro amor fraternal Takaishida por doquier.

* * *

 **I**

Efímero

* * *

El mundo es un lugar lleno de sorpresas, de miedos, de emociones y sentimientos. Estar atrapado en un lugar conocido y desconocido a la vez porque, aunque tú pienses que lo que te rodea lo conoces, no es verdad. Nada se conoce y al mismo tiempo lo sabemos todo. Es como cuando un niño pregunta "¿por qué el cielo es azul?" y tú no sabes qué contestar al principio, pues, te agarró de sorpresa la pregunta porque no la esperabas, fue algo desconocido.

Pero, para Takeru, lo desconocido lo rodeaba siempre. Estando en la casa de su padre, la luz se había cortado de repente y las velas tuvieron que hacer presencia de inmediato. La batería de su celular moría mientras el calefactor eléctrico no funcionaba.

Bajo las sábanas, pensaba en el pasado. Recordaba que antes, cuando todos eran una familia, al cortarse la luz se escondían bajo la mesa y contaban historias. Las de su padre les fascinaba, las de su madre les asustaban y las de su hermano mayor les asombraban.

 _«Pero alguna vez todo acaba, algo siempre tiene un final, sea bueno o malo…»_

—¿Takeru? ¿Estás aquí?

La voz de su hermano hizo que todo pensamiento malo se esfume de su mente y lo obligó a destaparse. El mayor se encontraba viéndolo con confusión y, a la vez, con diversión.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —sonrió—. ¿Acaso quieres jugar a las escondidas?

La pregunta provocó que el menor parpadee. Las ganas de decir "sí" lo devoraban, como cuando Taichi tiene hambre y devora la comida.

—No… —suspiró, ocultando sus ganas bajo las sábanas nuevamente.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la cama. Destapó al menor, este lo miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el mayor haciéndose el ofendido.

Los ojos azulados de Takeru brillaron, sus zafiros parecían gotas de agua reflejadas con la luz. Se levanto con velocidad y rió alegre, provocando que le contagiara la risa al mayor.

Comenzaron a jugar, como dos pequeñas almas de niños caprichosos. Uno se escondía y el otro buscaba y luego, intercambiaban los roles. Poco duró al escucharse los golpes en la puerta, anunciando que alguien se encontraba esperando. Seguramente el señor de la casa: Hiroaki.

Yamato gritó para que el juego parara y fue a ver quién venía. Takeru maldijo por dentro al notar que el juego había durado muy poco tiempo pero suspiró, diciendo que no tenía que preocuparse o ponerse mal por aquellas cosas.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró sorprendido al ver que ella era la que estaba en la entrada y no su padre.

La señora de cabellos rubios sonrió nerviosa mientras Yamato miraba al techo, incómodo por la situación en que se encontraba. Natsuko se acercó a su hijo mayor para saludarlo y luego al menor.

Al comparar ambos saludos, Takeru se dio cuenta de algo: el saludo entre su madre y su hermano era de corta duración, como aquel juego de niños de hace rato. Suspiró al ver que siempre fue así. Los saludos, los momentos, las escenas y los encuentros entre familia eran de ese modo. Duraba poco, a veces más que poco y la mayoría casi nada.

Pero jamás se quejaría de eso, porque al menos compartían un mínimo momento, a veces pequeñas charlas con los cuatro presentes o las deliciosas cenas que su hermano preparaba. Las Navidades la pasaban en familia, siempre. La mayoría de las veces, más de uno se sumaba, como sus abuelos.

Sonrió por un momento corto para luego regresar a la habitación y recoger sus cosas con cuidado para volver a su hogar, junto a su madre. La visita en casa de su padre había durado tres horas. Para él no había sido suficiente, pero tampoco se quejaría de su corta duración.

* * *

¡Esta es la primera parte! Quise redactarlo desde el punto de vista de Takeru, porque se me hace más cómodo pero no será solo desde su punto :D

 **AMOR AL TAKAISHIDA, YEAH** (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Melifluo

Estoy de vuelta por aquí. Es que, si no fuera porque necesito dormir, alimentarme y vivir, estaría siempre actualizando esto, jaja.

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **II**

Melifluo

* * *

En el mundo la gente sueña, aunque muchas veces no quiera. Ven cosas que nunca quisieron ver. Sienten objetos que jamás pensaron tocar. También escuchan sonidos que sus oídos quisieron callar.

 _Melodía, sonido, canción, tono, voz._

Simples notas de diferentes sones y volúmenes. Gente que vuela tras ellas, que viven gracias a ellas y gente que solamente disfrutan. Oídos complacidos y algunos sufridos.

 _Dulces, desafinadas, relajantes, inquietantes, ásperas, ruidosas y silenciosas._

Pero cada quien escucha a su modo. Ellos eligen qué quieren oír y qué no. Piensan en la letra, en la melodía. Buscan una que a sus tímpanos les agrade para poder disfrutarla a su manera. A veces la encuentran y, la mayoría de las veces, no.

 _Artistas e instrumentos._

Yamato había encontrado su instrumento, su melodía y su gusto a sus 6 años. Adoraba ver que su hermanito menor, quien en estos momentos lo observaba tocar su armónica, admire sus notas, su música. Las miles de sonrisas que el menor Ishida sacaba con tan solo sentir las notas de aquella armónica.

—¡Ya basta, Hiroaki! —oyeron gritar a su madre.

 _Gritos y golpes._

Pero a veces no se encuentran lindos sonidos para sus oídos en su propio ambiente. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo y lo maravilloso se convierte en horroroso. Los piropos en insultos, los _«te amo»_ en golpes.

Ambos zafiros observaron la puerta con susto. Los brazos del menor temblaban por el miedo. Sus tímpanos no podían negarse a escuchar eso, aunque lo intentaran. Yamato lo miró y quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo.

 _«Tengo que ser fuerte, por mi hermanito y por mí, también»_

El mayor comenzó a tocar su instrumento con suavidad. Las notas eran suaves, como los pequeños besos de buenas noches de su madre. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar, Takeru hizo lo mismo.

El sonido que emitía la armónica era tan dulce como el azúcar, parecían pequeñas melodías de miel arropadas con algodón por su suave sonido. Yamato se dejaba llevar, sin ni siquiera saber qué tocaba en realidad. Los gritos y golpes se opacaban de a poco.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y ninguno de los dos hizo caso a aquello. La mirada café y azulada de sus padres los observaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, felices de verlos en ese sumiso estado. Se miraron y cerraros la puerta, dejando la discusión en el pasado.

* * *

 **¡Hey!** En este tiempo eran más pequeños, cuando todos eran Ishida. Esta vez fue desde el punto de vista del mayor de los hermanos.

 _Pss_ … yo de niña me compré una armónica por ver a Yamato y ahora estoy orgullosa de solo saber su melodía, ¡jaja!

 _Si estas solo y no sabes qué hacer, piensa en el_ _ **TAKAISHIDA**_ _._

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Serendipia

¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que super bien! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta colección.

No sé si les había contado, TODOS los datos de la computadora se borraron diciéndole adiós a varias historias pero, estoy aquí para reescribirlas.

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **III**

Serendipia

* * *

A veces la vida nos pone obstáculos, tal vez sea para que tengamos nuevas formas de vidas u oportunidades diferentes para encontrar algo que necesitamos o para darnos una lección. Es como un libro que jamás se escribió pero que está presente en algún lugar.

Natsuko se sentía de esa forma, creía que el destino estaba escrito y que era algo imborrable, que no existían caminos distintos. Tal vez se sentía así por cargar siempre con la culpa de haber destrozado su familia en dos. De haber separado a sus hijos.

Su mano tocó con cuidado el picaporte de la puerta número 202, sabía que estaba abierta, el mensaje recibido por su hijo menor lo decía.

Ella no estaba preparada para abrir una entrada hacía el pasado que rompió en dos, dejando nulos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en su mente. Odiando las lágrimas que dejaron dos pequeños niños que antes sonreían sin parar.

—¿Estás seguro? —escuchó murmurar a alguien dentro de aquel departamento que jamás visitó.

Si lo pensaba y analizaba con claridad, aquella afinada voz de cantante era la de su hijo mayor. Sonrió un poco al recordar cuando de pequeño le gustaba cantar karaokes junto a ella.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Y aquella pertenecía al fanático de los sombreros, su hijo más pequeño. Aunque de pequeño ya no tenía nada, era todo un adolescente de 14 años a quién le gustaba salir con amigas y escribir infinitas cosas, que ella jamás lograba entender del todo.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con cuidado, con miedo a ver qué podía pasar.

Oscuridad. La habitación se encontraba con las luces apagadas, sin un poco de luz. Buscó con sus manos el interruptor, sabiendo que cerca debería estar. No tardó en encontrarlo, las luces se prendieron en un parpadeo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Escuchó los gritos de sus hijos junto al de su ex-esposo.

Inesperado fue que hayan salido del lugar en donde se escondían. Globos, una pancarta y algunas tiras de papel decoraban el pequeño departamento.

Sus dos hijos la fueron a abrazar fuertemente y ella no tardó en derramar lágrimas, emocionada.

 **…**

Al pasar la noche, la sorprendieron con una exquisita cena. Esto provocó que recuerde aquellas memorias que solía guardar en su corazón, cuando todos se sentaban a comer en una mesa. Pero eso es el pasado, algo que tal vez no se puede borra pero si sonreír al recordar.

Yamato miró a Takeru y él le devolvió la mirada, sabiendo lo que harían antes de empezar a cenar. Ambos se levantaron con cuidado y se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor.

—Gracias —murmuró el más pequeño de los rubios.

Una sonrisa de costado hizo presencia en el rostro de Yamato, y no dudo en revolver los cabellos del menor.

—Serás idiota… —río.

Y el también río, sabiendo que había sido tonto agradecer algo que habían preparado ambos. Se recostó en el suelo, mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

—Esperaras hasta que nos reproche papá por no estar en la mesa, ¿verdad? —suspiró, divertido, el mayor mientras se acostaba al lado de su hermanito.

—Exacto.

El par de zafiro cerró sus parpados, pensando en todo. Para Natsuko, la sorpresa fue algo que jamás iba a esperar de todos ellos, los dos lo sabían y, por eso, no podían dejar de sonreír.

—¡Yamato! ¡Takeru! —gritó su padre, tal y como lo dijo Yamato, reprochándolos. Natsuko rió y luego miró con cuidado su propio regazo, sonriendo.

Ella encontró algo que jamás buscó, algo que no se le cruzó por la mente nunca. Estaba feliz de estar presente en aquel departamento, donde los recuerdos empezaron a revivir de una forma especial.

* * *

Siento que quedó muy pobre y raro, aish.

No estoy muy presente con las actualizaciones y hace poco me quemé la mano, por eso no escribo mucho. De a poco se va recuperando de todos modos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

 _Puedes mirar al cielo, al suelo, a los costados... pero jamás deberías abandonar el arte que el **Takaishida** te da~_

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
